lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamka
Tamka is a male crocodile who follows Kiburi. Originally a Pride Lander and member of Makuu's Float, he was banished to the Outlands after trying to take down King Simba. Appearance Tamka is a bulky green crocodile, with a large dark green spot at the end of his long snout, coupled with smaller markings of the same color also on his snout. The bottom of his black eyes green. Some light green markings reside on the side of his ribs. His underbelly is also light green, with a couple of dark spots near his chin. At the end of his tail is a light green stripe, and his tail is tipped with the same shade of green. His scales are dark green, and his claws are black. Personality Tamka is shown to be overconfident, and lacking in intelligence. He even confesses to the Lion Guard that he himself is not smart. Despite his physical stature, Tamka has been shown to be rather weak, with Kion able to take him down without any problems, despite his bulk. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Although not seen fully, Tamka is seen entering a cave under the Lion Guard's guidance with the rest of the float. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie When Ono guides a group of Sable Antelopes down a dead end canyon to help calm them, he accidentally wakes Makuu's Float in the process. Tamka witnesses a mild dispute between his leader, Makuu and fellow float member Kiburi, as the pair argues over the next step, concerned about being awake during the Dry Season. Although Kiburi wishes to punish Ono for his actions, Makuu dismisses his suggestion, leaving to speak with Simba over a new water supply. Nduli watches as Kiburi insists they spread out and find their own water because they're crocodiles. Tamka insists that he's right and follows him to find a new water source. When Makuu returns, he is furious that they disobeyed a direct order, especially since he and Simba have found them a water supply. The Lion Guard leads them to their new water source, which leads to overcrowding. Tamka watches in shock as Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano. At the Mashindano, Ushari suggests a scheme which could help the crocodiles take over the Pride Lands. They agree to go along with it, with Tamka, Nduli and another float agreeing to take down assasinate Simba while Kiburi participates in the Mashindano. But as the three traitors leave, they are spotted by Ono, who alerts the rest of the Lion Guard. Before they can strike, the Lion Guard catch them off guard. Tamka challenges Kion but is pinned down by the cub. When Simba discovers the crocodiles, he is furious. As the Mashindano ends, Kiburi announces that King Simba has been taken down by his crocs, but is shocked when the King reveals himself. Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of their plan, and banishes not just Kiburi, but also Tamka Nduli and the croc from the float, handing their punishment over to Simba. Simba then banishes them from the Pride Lands, and the group leaves. In the Outlands, they meet up with Ushari, who leads them to a volcano with the promise of something amazing. Here, they meet Scar, who begins to tell them of a plan that he has, which will allow them all to take over the Pride Lands. The Little Guy Tamka and his float hear from Njano about a potential new member for the float named Hodari, who is friends with the Lion Guard and who could possibly help them get back into the Pride Lands. When Hodari appears, they are shocked to see that he's a gecko and not a crocodile. They go along with the plan, though Kiburi tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him, while he and the other float members watch. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. Although confused, he does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. Kiburi proceeds to lead his float into the Pride Lands. However, they don't get too far and are ordered to return. Tamka is as furious as his leader that the plan didn't work. When Hodari returns, Tamka doubts his usefulness, though Kiburi still sees the potential. He asks if he can remember any of Makuu's new moves, and Hodari obliges. Armed with that new knowledge, Kiburi leads his float back to the Pride Lands, waiting for the Lion Guard to leave Makuu's float. When they do so, Tamka and his float approach Makuu's float and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float is easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. The Lion Guard arrive to assist Makuu's float, shortly before Kiburi pins Makuu down. Kion tries to save him but is stopped by Tamka. He laughs at the cub, who strikes him twice more, ultimately defeating him. Tamka is eventually joined by his leader, defeated by the Lion Guard and Hodari, who Kiburi had betrayed. Kion initiates his Roar of the Elders to send them back to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting When the Lion Guard comes to the Outlands to find the ash for Simba, Kiburi's Float starts to fight with them and Tamka is among them but the guard defeats are able to defeat the float and they continue their mission. When Scar calls out for his army Tamka is one of the many villains on his side who helps corner the guard until he, Kenge, his float, Ushari and the skinks are all blasted away by Kion’s roar. The Kilio Valley Fire Kiburi's float is told to stay in Kilo Valley by Scar because it's part of his plan to destroy the Pride Lands. Undercover Kinyonga According to Ono, Kiburi's float and the jackals are still in Kilio Valley. The Zebra Mastermind Tamka and Nduli are wondering why they can't go to the big meeting with Kiburi, Janja and Reirei. Tamka and Nduli start thinking about what they wanna eat and they spot Thurston sleeping alone in the Outlands. They try to sneak up on him but Nduli steps on a stick and it wakes him up. He explains how he's going to "a party" with his hyena friends. The crocs asked about the Lion Guard's weakness and Thuston explains if they rub their tummies it'll make them sleepy. They go try it but nothing works Kion gets mad and uses the Roar Of The Elders and it blows them away. They head back to the Outlands and find Cheezi, Chungu.and Goigoi talking about the crazy zebra. They decide to just eat him but they keep fighting on what part of him they wanna eat. Until the Lion Guard comes and starts a fight. They win and the bad guys panic and run. The Hyena Resistance After hearing that a nice hyena named Jasiri who has been ruining all of Scar's plan by settinng up a Hyena Resistance. Scar orders his army to take down Jasiri's Clan. The Lion Guard comes to save her clan and Kion uses the roar to blow all the villians away. Beshte and the Beast The crocs, jackals and hyeans try to over Big Springs and they face off Basi and some members of his pod. Shujaa, comes to help the Lion Guard fight them. He starts throwing rocks at the villians. They come back later and start to sneak up on some sable antelope. Kion uses the roar and blows them away. Later they come back and this time their's a fire. Beshte's leg gets hurt from a tree which fell on him. Shujaa comes to move Beshte away from the fire. He scares off the crocodiles, hyenas and jackals. Pride Landers Unite! Tamka helps the army try to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. However, Kion uses the roar and blasts the Outlanders away and they lose. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. Trivia *Although not mentioned by name or present in the credits of his debut episode, Tamka's name was first revealed in the official transcript. *Tamka will return for Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters